


Be careful what you wish for

by shunziqing



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Chinese, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunziqing/pseuds/shunziqing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>小心你所期望的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be careful what you wish for

  
  
  
*  
从14岁起Chase就晓得要小心控制自己的愿望，因为上帝是个思想扭曲的老头儿，你越想要的他越不给，唯恐避之不及的转个身就碰上。  
  
所以他总是小心翼翼地拿捏自己对事物的期待值，将它控制在即使落空也不心疼的范围。  
  
  
*  
也许是生活太安逸，也许是他脑袋抽筋。  
  
27岁生日那天，Chase在心里许的愿望是：世界和平。珍惜生命，远离一切拄拐棍儿的毒舌瘸子。  
  
结果第二天中午Cameron将他约到医院附近的咖啡馆，声泪俱下地发表了一篇关于他们二人怎样怎样不合适如何如何不会有结果的演讲，哭得好像她不是甩人的那个一样。  
  
Chase平静地在众人谴责的目光中喝完了两杯冰水，然后把杯子里的冰块咔嘣咔嘣都嚼了。  
  
  
*  
Cameron说完就被急诊室叫走。这很好，反正Chase也不想应付她。  
  
他又磨蹭了一会儿，在下午的时候独自溜溜达达走回医院，完成了一台4小时的开胸手术。  
过程顺利，结局圆满，无人死亡。  
  
  
*  
Chase打开更衣室的柜子，从里面掉出一张纸条。他朝天翻个白眼。  
果不其然，是Cameron的道歉纸条，他——  
  
“哎哟”一声跳起来，被一根拐杖狠狠地戳中了屁股。  
  
House无辜地甩着手中的拐杖，脸上是一种近乎——或者说根本就是——幸灾乐祸的表情。  
  
  
*  
“听说你被甩了，今天治死什么人了么？话说回来，这次那帮老家伙未必买账，说你女朋友死了通过率大些……”音调开心得过分。  
  
“你从哪听说的？”  
  
“这你甭管，我上面有人。是Cameron终于认识到养猫会让她得粪结石，还是你抓坏了她的蕾丝胸衣？”  
  
“走开，House。”  
  
“无论如何，反正那女人也不是养猫的料。”  
  
“切，好像你就是一样。”  
  
“当然～踢两脚摸两下，简单得很。”  
  
  
*  
Chase以为自己会失眠，结果他一沾枕头就沉入梦乡。  
  
梦里一群歹徒闯进普林斯顿教学医院，疯狂地开枪扫射，顿时血肉横飞，到处是断臂残肢。  
  
人们尖叫着四处逃窜。  
他被一拐杖头儿勾住脖子，拽进阴暗狭小的储物室储物室里。  
  
背后的躯体温热结实，耳边是湿润的吐气，有手臂紧紧捉住他的腰间。  
血，从门缝里渗进来，浸过他的鞋子……  
  
Chase“呼”地从床上坐起来，大汗淋漓气喘如牛。他小腹紧绷着，勃起硬的发疼。  
  
模糊地呻吟一声，他说：“操。”  
  
  
*  
Be careful what you wish for.  
  
当初在神学院那段“与上帝为伴”的日子起码教他认清了这一点。  
瞧啊，许错了生日愿望，这就是下场。  
  
  
*  
接下来的几天，Chase基本上是绕着Cameron走，因为那女人这总是用一种好像他已经命不久矣的潮湿眼神看着他，让他有点恶心。  
  
House接了一个棘手的case（which one doesn’t?），于是他频繁不断的在最后时刻闯进手术室，或者终止手术，或者改变手术内容，或者，只是站在那儿盯着他看。  
  
Chase觉得自己就像一只追着毛线跑的猫，而线的另一头就系在魔头的拐棍儿上。  
  
所幸他多年积累的“不期待，不想望”素质过硬，到目前为止，伤亡人数为零。  
  
  
*  
“House，你太不厚道了。”食堂里，Willson打开他的薯片，说道。  
  
“嘿，我可是为了你好。”House无辜的眨巴眨巴眼睛， 吃完他的沙拉——Willson付的钱，喝了口可乐——也是Willson付的钱。“你知道，你那个可爱的骨科小护士玛琳达不仅接骨技术一流，还精通分筋 错骨手，听说她经常在前男朋友身上练习，这就是为什么她的前男友是 _前_ 男友。我跟她说咱们俩是一对儿，实在是救你于水深火热之中啊。”  
  
“你——什么？House！怪不得她最近看见我就跑！”  
  
“Oops！难道你不是在说这个？”  
  
“我说的是Chase！你明知道那个可怜的孩子根本没法控制对你的迷恋。”  
  
“嘿~你在嫉妒！”  
  
“对，没错。”  
  
“……真的？”  
  
“不，你再这样逗他，早晚他会弄死某个病人的。”  
  
“怎么可能～”House做作的惊呼，“Chase可是个认真负责的好医生！——等等，原来，你喜欢的是他？！”  
  
“对，我暗恋他好久了，难道你没发现？我总是护着他。”  
  
“……真的？”  
  
“不，你就不能不去招惹他？——嘿，别碰我的薯片！”  
  
House正襟危坐，“薯片和那只猫的贞操，二选一！”  
  
Willson默默把薯片揽到胸前。  
  
“啊哈，我看也是。”House说，“毕竟没人会为早已不存在的东西牺牲。”然后顺走了Willson盘子里剩下的三明治。  
  
  
  
————  
9/20更新  
  
  
*  
“请回到我身边。”House一脸诚挚，语气中满是拳拳真心。  
  
有一瞬间，Chase以为自己在做梦，不过他随即否定了这个念头。不，即使在梦里，House也不会这么‘好’。  
  
“我走了。”他面无表情地转身离开House办公室。早就知道被传呼来不会有什么正经事，他根本不该傻傻地送上门来任他玩弄。  
  
“嘿嘿嘿，”一根拐杖拦住了去路，House说，“我是真心的。”  
  
Chase无奈地看着他，“去玩你的小鸭子们去。”  
  
“啊~”House皱脸，“Taub是个无趣的妻管严，13早晚有一天跑去西藏寻找生命的真谛，Foreman正跟她打得火热，说不定会追随而去。”他做思考状，然后得出结论，“不，不，还是你比较有趣些。”  
  
这就是所谓的‘真心’哈？  
  
Chase在心里默念，何必跟一个瘸子计较，何必跟一个瘸子计较。  
  
然后，House说道，“况且，他们都没你这么好的屁股。”  
  
哦去他的！忍无可忍无须再忍。他抬手给了House一拳。  
  
  
*  
其实Chase那一拳并不十分大力，但是好巧不巧地在House嘴唇上留下一个明显的伤口。  
  
“你的嘴怎么了？”在食堂排队的时候，Wilson问道。  
  
“猫抓——的！”House声音大得恨不得全世界都听见，“现在的宠物啊，简直比主人还大牌！”  
  
Wilson看着周围的人起先吓了一跳，然后纷纷见怪不怪地该干嘛干嘛，Chase在门口露了个头，一见这情形立马转身原路返回，无声地叹了口气。  
  
“Well，”他说，“起码这下子，你们俩算扯平了。”  
  
  
*  
Wilson一直对Chase挺有好感，当然，不是House那种变态的好感。只是纯以同事的角度，他挺喜欢这个小伙子。而且他认为，任何人，在与House发生过类似于交往的关系以后，还能和他在同一单位工作而保持精神正常，绝对值得尊重。  
  
而现在，他在考虑将这一尊重上升到一个全新的等级。  
  
这是在某天晚上，他返回医院取个文件。本该漆黑无人的House办公室里却亮着灯。他偷偷地猫在楼梯口，看着Chase在里面翻来找去，心中不由得升起一股‘吾家有儿初长成’的骄傲感。  
  
也许他的担心是不必要的，孩子总有长大的一天，现在已经能够自己拿起武器对付大灰狼了。  
  
  
*  
Chase最大的失误，是没有看清外面是什么人就开了门。当他想把门甩到House脸上的时候，那个狡猾的瘸子已经利落地把拐杖伸进了门缝里。  
  
他刚刚轮完两个夜班，并且喝了足够多的酒从而无力计较。于是House——这个Chase心中的魔鬼，就这样轻轻松松地登堂入室。  
  
他一脸八卦，兴奋地这戳戳那闻闻，然后他看见桌上的酒瓶，皱起脸露出无聊的表情，“说真的？借酒消愁？你就不能想个更有创意的毒害自己的办法？”  
  
“走开，House。”Chase窝在沙发里闷闷地说，口音比平时还要重几分。  
  
“才不。我要呆在这儿以防你被自己的呕吐物噎死。”House快活地说，被自己感动得不得了。  
  
金发青年恼怒地瞪着他，“你干嘛这么混蛋？”  
  
“你干嘛这么好欺负？”House眼都不眨地回应，他甩甩拐杖，险险擦过花瓶和电视机，“你妈被人甩了就借酒消愁，你被人甩了也借酒消愁——这中间有什么联系来着？”他眯起眼做思考状，“啊，叫遗传性酗酒。我说，你哪怕搞点儿摇头丸什么的呢。”  
  
Chase懒得去纠正他压根儿不是因为Cameron那档子事儿，他只是管不住自己的嘴，“你的意思是，我像我妈一样酗酒是因为遗传，你跟你爸一样混蛋却不是因为遗传，所以你就比我好？”  
  
House刚想回话，突然怔住了，“你怎么……？”他罕有地露出吃惊的表情，“你偷翻我的东西？！”  
  
沙发上的袋熊警惕地往后靠了靠，“我这是正当防卫。”  
  
House仍然满脸不可思议，“哇噢，这可是你这辈子干过的最酷的一件事了。”他赞叹，不顾抗议，拿走了Chase手里的酒杯，坐进了年轻人身旁的沙发里。  
  
“我都不记得把那玩意儿放哪儿了。”他咂一口酒。  
  
“Playboy今年第八期，制服诱惑那页。”  
  
“呣。”House把酒喝光，愣了一会儿，问：  
  
“你喝醉了吗？”  
  
“我没有。”  
  
“你喝醉了。”  
  
“我没有！”  
  
“…倒也是，如果你喝醉了，这会儿早该在吸我的老二了。”  
  
Chase呼地一下坐起来，面对面揪着年长男人的衣领。  
  
在House眼里明白写着：来啊，想再打我一拳？你不会的。Chase讨厌极了那神情，因为事实确实如此。  
  
他不受控制地倾身向前，狠狠吻住那张要命的嘴。  
  
House在乐意不过地顺从接受了，他收紧手臂吧Chase拉坐在自己身上，后者从喉咙深处发出近乎绝望的呻吟。  
  
一吻终了，他贴着Chase湿润的嘴唇轻声道，“哦耶，你喝醉了。”  
  
*  
宿醉总让人痛苦。  
  
宿醉加不顾后果的激烈性爱，结果是痛不欲生。  
  
宿醉加不顾后果的激烈性爱再加House，那简直就是地狱。  
  
第二天该上班的时候，Chase压根儿不想起床。但某个不肯罢休的混蛋硬是把他拽起来，洗洗刷刷，甚至往他嘴里塞进了几口早饭。Chase脑袋里一团浆糊，完全不能好好地思考某人这么做的目的。等他清醒过来，发现自己已经坐在了House的摩托车后座上。  
  
紧接着就是一阵风驰电掣，他毫无办法，只有抱住前面人的腰。  
  
快到医院的时候，他用头盔顶顶House的后脑勺，大喊道：“停车！我从这儿走过去！”  
  
“你——说——什吗？！”House喊回来，“风太大——！我听不清！”  
  
  
*  
Chase走进医院，心里暗暗庆幸刚才似乎并无人看到。结果迎面走来的同事们无不带着一种‘啊终于’的了然神情看着他。  
  
他瞧瞧自己又瞧瞧周围，附近并无House的影子，自己衣装也都正常。  
  
见鬼。他抓抓头发，在心里咒骂，难道真有那么明显？  
  
  
*  
事实证明，八卦是有脚的。到了中午时分，整个医院都已经知道Chase和House好上了。不过鉴于House劣迹斑斑的前科，这一天只不过是普林斯顿教学医院普通的又一天而已。  
  
其实认真计较起来，Chase甚至觉得挺高兴，因为House终于不再找他麻烦了。他心情不错地戳着盘子里剩下的食物，直到Cameron一屁股坐到他对面。  
  
 _哦，真要命。_  
  
“我都听说了，”Cameron看着他，用一种好像在看墙角冻僵小猫的怜悯眼神，“哦Chase哦，”她饱含热泪，“你不要因为我就去和House——”  
  
“什——么？！”Chase瞠目结舌，简直说不出话来，“…Cam，你太不可思议了！”她 **真的** 以为一切都是因为她，是吗？  
  
反正再也没了吃东西的胃口，Chase开始收拾杯盘，“说真的，Cameron，你究竟是在意我还是在意House？”他站起来，“哦顺便一提， **我** 和他睡过， **你** 没有。”  
  
看离开前Cameron脸上的表情，Chase知道自己有点儿太过了，但他并不怎么觉得后悔。  
  
  
*  
电梯门叮的一声打开，显露出正中间的一个Willson。  
  
House视而不见地绕过他，往自己办公室走去。  
  
“你非得这么做不可吗，House？”Willson对他紧追不舍。  
  
“什么？对你视而不见？我以为你已经习惯了。”  
  
“我是说Chase——”  
  
“为了一包薯片就把人卖了的家伙没资格跟我讨论这个问题。”  
  
Willson窒了窒，软了，“好吧，House，就算你是认真的，也没必要搞得人尽皆知吧？看看那孩子，活像被你盖了戳儿一样！”  
  
“ **Damn it** **，** **Jim** **！** ”House学着蹩脚的南方口音大叫，“我是个医生，不是你的闺·房·密·友！”转身进了办公室。  
  
Willson站在人来人往的走廊里揉脖子，头一次完全无话可说。  
  
  
*  
两周后。真的有歹徒闯进了医院。  
  
附近的一所学校发生了食物中毒，成群结队的小土匪们被送进来。普林斯顿教学医院顿时变得鸡飞狗跳哀鸿遍野。  
  
到处都是小孩、小孩的呕吐物、急红眼的家长和更多小孩。所有可用人手都被调去对付这帮小恶魔了，Chase也不例外。  
  
在被吐脏了两身衣服以后，Chase开始认真考虑去和那个昏迷病人聊聊天，或者干脆自己做个昏迷病人。他换上最后一套干净衣服，擦着头发往浴室外走。  
  
冷不防被一拐杖头儿勾住后脖领儿，拽进了残疾人专用间。  
  
“你喜欢正面还是背面，站着还是坐着？”背后的躯体温热结实，耳边是湿润的吐气，有手臂紧紧捉住他的腰间。‘嗒’的一声，头发上的水滴落在鞋子上。  
  
他突然发现自己硬得发疼。  
  
“House，”他说，声音低哑，“Cuddy在到处找你。”  
  
“哦得了吧，她才不想真正找到我，做做样子而已。你还没回答我的问题。”  
  
Chase呼吸越来越急，他咽回一声呻吟，“你的腿不可能做到所有那些姿势。”  
  
“那你可得撑着我点儿，是不？”House含住他的耳垂，一手潜进了裤子里……  
  
  
*  
人们说，你不可能总如愿以偿。  
  
可有时候，也要小心你所期望的，因为他们也许——仅仅是也许——会成真。  
  
  
  
  
-fin-  


**Author's Note:**

> 注：Chase偷翻豪斯办公室找到的是豪斯跟他老爸的DNA检验单，虽然我不认为豪斯会用真名化验，之后多半也是把那玩意丢尽垃圾桶里，但怎么说呢，好歹要给小猫留点反击的手段不是么？
> 
>  
> 
> 写于2009年2月11日。


End file.
